Ciúmes
by CassBoy
Summary: Era um fogo que queimava com furor, que o tirava de seu centro e beirava à loucura. Castiel e seu primeiro passo em direção ao pecado. Tag para o 4x10 - Heaven and Hell - e para uma poesia minha.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo Supernatural e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:**Romance/Poetry – Slash Dastiel – Dean & Castiel (*o*)

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (de quem eu morro de ciúmes).

**Sinopse:**Era um fogo que queimava com furor, que o tirava de seu centro e beirava à loucura. Castiel e seu primeiro passo em direção ao pecado.

**Nota: **Então, eu escrevi a poesia que aparece nessa fic há um tempo. Eu mostrei para a minha amada beta **Anarco Girl** e para a minha Diva **EmptySpaces11**, que gostaram bastante. A Diva me disse para publicar, mas eu queria encontrar uma forma de ligar com o mundo das fanfics. Então de repente surgiu essa tag. Espero que tenha ficado legal. Digam o que acharam da poesia, ok, crianças? XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ciúmes<strong>_

Quando Uriel partilhou comigo o que descobrira nos sonhos de Dean, que, nas palavras dele, o caçador tinha "comido um pedaço de bolo de anjo", eu não fiquei surpreso. No entanto, não revelei ao meu irmão que eu já sabia do envolvimento carnal entre Dean Winchester e aquela que um dia tinha sido nossa superior, Anna. Eu sabia por que os tinha observado, na noite anterior.

Eu estava lá, invisível, naquele carro que logo se tornou abafado e cheio de gemidos e grunhidos. Eu vi quando ela, maravilhada pelo corpo dele, percorreu cada centímetro. Eu senti quando ela, agora chocada, colocou a mão sobre a marca no ombro dele. Ela também deve ter sentido um pouco da minha presença naquela cicatriz – na marca que ia muito além da queimadura, que estava gravada na alma atormentada do caçador, que eu erguera da Perdição. Mas a isso não a impediu de se entregar a ele, de oferecer-se para que ele a tomasse com vigor e desejo, enquanto eu assistia a tudo e me sentia tomado por algo que eu desconhecia – um fogo que me queimava e consumia.

Honestamente, eu não sei como permaneci invisível. Muito menos a razão de ter continuado ali. Meu dever não era aquele. Minha atenção deveria estar na minha missão de evitar a chegada do Apocalipse e Dean Winchester era apenas uma pequena parte dela. Havia coisas muito maiores do que um mero humano para me preocupar. Mas eu não conseguia me afastar. Cada vez mais eu era arrastado por tudo o que vira e sentira nele, no longo caminho de subida dos horrores do Inferno. A verdade era que Dean Winchester me fascinava.

Não esperava que vê-los face a face fosse ser tão perturbador. Primeiro por Anna. Tínhamos sido bons amigos, se é que isso existia realmente entre nós anjos, bons companheiros de batalha. O crime que ela havia cometido me perturbava, me despertava inquietações que eu não queria sentir. Mas algo muito maior que aquilo se agitou dentro de mim quando vi a troca de olhares, quando ela displicentemente tocou os lábios cheios do caçador com os seus. Naquele momento, cometi o meu primeiro pecado: a inveja. Naquele momento, dei nome ao sentimento quente e arrasador que me tomara ao vê-los possuídos pela luxúria: C_iúmes.  
><em>

_Tenho ciúmes daquele que te toca_

_Tenho ciúmes daquele te que olha_

_Porque eles te roubam de mim_

_O que fala contigo_

_Me priva da tua voz  
><em>

_Quero-te só para mim, _

_Egoísta que sou. _

_Teus olhos, tua boca, tua pele_

_Porque só eu sei como eles são verdadeiramente_

_Em meu corpo, em minha mente_

_Os outros não, não sabem, não sentem_

_Não se arrepiam_

_Não tremem_

_Não gemem_

__. . .__

_Só eu me perco em ti sem reservas_

_Só eu pertenço a ti_

_Só tu pertences a mim  
><em>

Em minha mente, o pensamento atordoante era de que Dean Winchester era meu. Eu o havia marcado para sempre e para sempre ele seria meu. Porque ninguém mais o conhecia como eu. Ninguém mais havia partilhado do seu sofrimento tão profundamente e ninguém mais conseguia ver nele o que eu via. Todo o meu ser demandava que eu tomasse posse dele imediatamente, que afastasse qualquer um que se aproximasse.

Tudo isso se passou em um flamejante segundo. Ardente e destruidor, o fogo me queimou e brilhou em meus olhos enquanto encaravam primeiro os de Anna, depois os de Dean.

E, tão rápido como veio, ele se foi. Novamente eu era Castiel, Anjo do Senhor, soldado devotado. Estava ali para cumprir minhas ordens e assim o faria. No entanto... Lá no fundo eu podia sentir a fagulha, a brasa ainda morna, apenas esperando o momento certo para explodir novamente. Anna estava errada. Eu era capaz de sentir, e muito. Apenas não era por ela.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota <strong>**da ****Anarco:** Ai, ai. Eu entendo bem sobre esse sentimento de posse. Coitadinho do Cas! Sendo obrigado a assistir essa cena nojenta dessa Anna safada se aproveitando do Dean. u.u

**Nota do CassBoy: **Eu simplesmente adoro essa cena, a intensidade dos olhares trocados. Esse poema tem um significado importante pra mim, fiquei feliz de tê-lo encaixado na cena e partilhar aqui.


End file.
